Glee RTR THE KINN VERSION: Mama
by Onataria
Summary: The original storyline of Glee's back nine episodes revamped for those Kinn lovers out there!    This is the new episode instead of 'Home' called 'Mama'


A/N: OK, so please don't hate me but I've become very lazy. I'm full of ideas for my story but for the life of me, I cannot be bothered to write it all down. So with inspiration from other stories, I've decided to skip along a little to the major parts. So from 'The Power Of Madonna & Britney', we now go midway through my version of 'Home'... I call it 'Mama'! (I know the episode title could use some work so if anyone has any ideas, PM or review me it!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or any of the characters associated with it. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Twentieth Century Fox. Believe me , if I owned it, Rachel would have lost her voice in 'Laryngitis' and Kurt would have won over Finn at 'Sectionals'.

Prologue: (Glee Cast – My Life Would Suck Without You)

So here's what you missed last week:

Ever since Rachel had found her own man in Jesse St. James , the lead vocalist she's been seeing in secret, Finn found himself really desperate to get her back. He been turning to his best friend Kurt for help. Guess he still doesn't know about his crush on him...

Sue had gotten herself suspended for the whole 'Sectionals Set List Leak' that she deliberately caused but she had somehow gotten herself back in by blackmailing the Principal. Back with a vengeance, she started a new plan to bring down the glee club. Catching a crying and frustrated Kurt storming through the hallways, she somehow managed to convince him to join the Cheerios AND quit the glee club.

Kurt, being the dramatic person he is, left the group with a big finish. His friends tried to stop him but he kicked them to the kerb. Ouch...

Afterwards, the rest of the school really kicked up their bullying on the group. All because some jock blabbed about Kurt leaving to that weird kid Jacob.

Sue tricked the whole club into going to the gymnasium by pretending to be Kurt apologising to them. Turns out all she wanted to do was rub Kurt's joining the Cheerios in their faces. Then she and Kurt called Will a bigot for neglecting the rest of the club's needs. That's kinda harsh. And to top it all, Kurt was making out with Brittany and Santana. Yeah, WOW.

Mercedes decided to find a way to get Kurt to come back to the glee club. She ended up finding out that Kurt was lying about everything, just to try to get over Finn. Talk about going backwards...

When she told the glee club this, she ended up causing a massive argument over how and why he chose to leave. Turns out Finn really is as dumb as he looks. After a dumb idea for an explanation, Mercedes angrily broke the news over Kurt's crush on him. Eventually, they had settled on a new plan to win him back but it turns out Quinn only came up with it to get Finn on his own.

Quinn is a lot smarter than she seems. Turns out she realized that that Finn has feelings for Kurt even before he did. None of us saw that coming...

The glee club then put a plan into action to win Kurt back the very next day. Weirdly, it involved tricking Rachel and Mr Schue, Quinn faking a pregnancy scare to distract Sue, and having Matt and Mike lock Kurt in the auditorium. Finn then totally won him round by singing his feelings to him and giving one hell of a first kiss.

Sue then turned up and ruined it. She dragged them in front of the Principal to use it to get Will fired but Kurt betrayed her and told Figgins the truth about everything. Sue turned dirty and insulted his mother. Talk about cruel...

In the end, Kurt rejoined the glee club and finally got the solo opportunities he deserves.

Azimio and Karofski found out about Kurt and Finn being together and warned about what's in store for them. Finn asked Kurt out on a date which left him in a panic over what to wear. He ended up dragging Mercedes to the mall where they bonded with Quinn over shopping.

Finn picked up Kurt at his house where he was given 'the talk' by Burt when Finn revealed about Sue's insult. It turned out that Finn was taking him to Beauty & The Beast on Ice, which was really romantic. It totally got ruined when they got home cause it turns out that Burt is dating Finn's mom Carole. Awkward...

Kurt took it bad and got really upset and rude about it. Burt got really angry and ended up drinking a lot. Kurt then went downstairs to clean up after him only to find out that April Rhodes is really his mother! Now who could ever imagine that being a possibility?

Kurt tried to ignore it at school but ended up confronting his dad when he was sober. Turns out he wasn't lying. So Kurt, Finn, Mercedes, Tina and ,very awkwardly, Rachel went on a road trip to New York to find his mother. Their parents weren't happy but after being rational, they agreed to let them go.

That's what you missed on " GLEE! "

A/N 2: Okay, please don't kill me but I cannot for the life of me write the chapters for the areas mentioned above just yet. I was on the verge of getting writers block unless I moved onto something more exciting and I wasn't about to let that happen. I'll let you know now, the first draft for my 'The Power Of Madonna & Britney' is complete and is being typed up right now. There was a mishap with saving and I couldn't get it right. So please enjoy!

I would be very grateful for any reviews or comments, this is the second part of my first fanfic and I need all the help I can get!

PS: If I can keep my writers block off permanently (or as long as possible), I will ry to write the remaining missed out chapters! I promise!

Ona


End file.
